


I'm Sorry, Tubbo

by ghostbursoot (stargutzz)



Series: Tales of the DreamSMP [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ram!Tubbo, dad!schlatt, he tried his best, sbi is in there but they aren't a huge part, schlatt was a good dad, tw for parental abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargutzz/pseuds/ghostbursoot
Summary: Schlatt felt like he was a good dad for a while. He just couldn't take it anymore.=Dad!Schlatt AU where Tubbo's his actual son.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Tales of the DreamSMP [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023966
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	I'm Sorry, Tubbo

Schlatt worked hard to get to the position he was in. At the young age of 25 he was already a successful business man, having gained wealth from his cryptocurrency. But he, just like everyone else, came from somewhere. For better or for worse, the ram came from a pretty rough start. 

At 16, he was forced to move out. Obviously, not the most ideal circumstances. He was homeless for a good bit, couch hopping where he could as he worked as many jobs as physically able. By 17 he had enough money to rent an apartment for himself. Though, with what money he had left after food and bills, he spent on alcohol and protein powder, in hopes that he can redeem himself in his own eyes as someone who isn't weak, a man that can hold his own and be his own person. This lasted for years. 

Through his drunken endeavors, he met a woman. Although, he can't even remember her face now, at the time he really felt like he loved her. They moved in together very quickly, and before they both knew it, she told Schlatt she was pregnant. 

Schlatt was excited, at first. He really was gonna have a kid? Someone he can raise himself and watch grow up? Then he realized something. He's not at all ready to have a kid. It doesn't matter how excited he was for a moment, of what his desires truly want to do, he barely makes enough money to feed himself, let alone his girlfriend and future kid. He kept these to himself. What's the point in having everyone else feel bad for you? 

He got as much baby stuff as he was able, the basics like a crib, baby clothes, diapers, all of that. He even asked his friend's parents if they had any advice for him. Of course, he faced some ridicule from some for getting a girl pregnant at 18, that was expected. But some were nice enough to give real advice, and he appreciated them for that. He even stopped drinking. 

Then, they found out it was a boy. 

Schlatt was absolutely ecstatic. He was gonna have his own boy! A son that will let him be a better parent than his own would ever be! The doubts of him being not ready to raise a kid left him for just some fleeting moments. He was so happy. Maybe his son will take on his ram traits! He couldn't wait. 

He worked as much as he could, even getting a promotion to head manager of the place he worked at. He felt like he was doing good. He felt like he had done as much as he could to prepare to raise a kid. 

Then, the 9 months came to an end, and the baby came. 

Schlatt and his girlfriend were at home. They both knew that she'd go into labor soon, but neither knew when. It was 3 am when it happened. She had woken him up, telling him her water broke. He immediately rushed her into the car and too the hospital. She was in labor for 14 hours. Schlatt made sure to call both of their works. He didn't bother to call his parents, they wouldn't care. He called her parents, but they were on the other side of the country, so they wouldn't be able to make it. 

When the baby finally came, his girlfriend thought she was hallucinating. She thought that the drugs they'd given her to help the pain had been messing with her. 

Cause the little boy had small little ram ears, and if you felt the top of his head, you could feel little bumps where his horns would be. Even though she didn't process it well, Schlatt didn't care. He asked if he could hold him. Once the doctors made sure nothing was wrong with the baby, they handed him to the father. 

Schlatt was standing, but as soon as he held his son, he was weak in the knees. He shook so bad he could barely stand. This was the weakest he had felt in his life, but also the happiest. He sat down and cradled his son. 

The doctors asked what they'd had planned to name the baby. 

They settled on Toby. 

When they could finally take the baby home, Schlatt noticed something off with his girlfriend. Even after the pain meds wore off, she wasn't being as touchy with her kid as you'd expect from a mother. She fed him and all, but she never played with him or cradled him unless she had too. Schlatt took up doing most of that. He didn't think much of it though, until Toby was a month old. 

He had woken up one morning, with his girlfriend nowhere in site. She wasn't in bed, not in the living room, not anywhere. He thought that maybe she had just gone to the store or something, so he took up taking care of Toby like he always did. It wasn't until he was able to check his phone, did he realize it. 

He opened his messages and saw the text from her. 

"I'm sorry, Schlatt. I can't do this anymore. I know this is awful of me to do but I'm not ready to have a kid. I still have so much future ahead of me. And I don't think my parents would like having a grandson that's not human. You can file for full custody, I won't fight it. I just hope you're able to raise him well." 

It broke Schlatt. He broke down, sobbing. He thought maybe he wouldn't have to do this alone. He thought he'd found someone. He tried calling her multiple times, but after the first, he realize she blocked his number. It wasn't until Toby started crying did he realize he had to suck it up. He had to raise this kid. As much as he hated doing it by himself, he couldn't leave this kid alone. 

So, that's what he did. He spent his paternity leave stocking up on baby formula, diapers, and other stuff Toby would need. Once he had to go back to work, he asked some of his friends to babysit for him. When they couldn't, he hired one. Everyday, when Schlatt came home, he was happy to see his son's warm and smiling face. He always worked his hardest for his son, to the point that the company he worked for finally let him work from home so he can actually spend time with his kid. 

Schlatt was his happiest when Toby was a toddler. He was learning how to walk, his little nubs for horns were growing in, and he even started to talk. 

His first word was Da-da, stereotypical, but it made Schlatt happy nonetheless. He kept teaching him words, but whenever he tried to teach Toby his own name, he never got it right. 

The most common way he said it was Tubbo. 

So, that became his nickname. 

His horns started growing in around this time as well. "You're really starting to look like your old man!" He had said. He really did, though. Tubbo's hair had grown shaggy, and his horns were really popping out. Schlatt felt so proud. 

He even bought a bee plushie for him, since he saw how much he liked bees. 

Schlatt thought he had done a good job raising his son up until that point. Even though he had sacrificed his own health, to the point that he constantly felt like shit, he had made a good home for his son. When Toby turned 4, things really started to go downhill. 

Schlatt was having problems with his job, little Tubbo was getting increasingly harder to take care of, and multiple times Schlatt had to drink his problems away, which he hadn't done in a long time. Whenever Toby was asleep, he would go out drinking. Sometimes he'd go to the park, just to get his mind off of things. 

One night when he did, he saw a family. 

A strange family, at that. It was a family of four. The father was a tall man, with green robes, a hat, and giant wings. The seemingly older one, resembled a piglin. He had shaggy pink hair, with pig ears and bottom fangs that seemed to catch on his top lip. The middle child had curly brown hair, with yellow clothes and a beanie. The youngest, and the loudest, had blonde hair, and wore red and white. Despite having so many kids, they all seemed to be so happy, so cared for. 

Schlatt was upset. Upset that he couldn't do that for his son, upset that he couldn't be a good father. 

So, one day, he decided he couldn't take it anymore. 

He told Toby that they were going for a walk. His son, with his tiny hands, grasped his dad's so tightly. With the other, he held the bee plushie that he hasn't put down since he got it. As Schlatt walked, he ran through his head how he was going to do this. 

When he got to the park, around the time he saw the family before, he saw a box. Across was a store. 

"Hey, Tubbo, I gotta run into the store real quick. Stay in the box, alright?" 

And that's what Tubbo did. He happily agreed and sat in the box, playing with his bee. Tears streamed down Schlatt's face. 

"I'll be back soon, I love you, Tubbo." 

Schlatt went into the store, and into the public bathroom, crying his eyes out. He didn't want to do this, but it was the most logical thing to do, in his mind. 

While he was away, the family did make a walk through the park. 

"Tommy, I swear to the gods, you can't be running off like that!" 

"But Dad! Look!" 

Tommy had been looking at Tubbo in the box. 

"I like your bee!" 

"Thank you! I- uh, like your shirt!" Tubbo was able to spit out. 

The winged father kneeled down next to the box, along with the other two kids. 

"What's your name?" The father asked. 

"T-Tubbo!" He still couldn't say his name right. 

"Alright, Tubbo. Do you know where your parents are?" Tubbo shook his head. The father looked to his sons, and then back to the ram kid. 

"Okay, Tubbo. My name is Philza. This is Techno, this is Wilbur, and this is Tommy. You can come with us, I'll take good care of you." 

Tubbo, not knowing his dad was still in the store, sobbing, went with the family. 

====== 

After a good half hour of crying, Schlatt finally got out of the bathroom of the corner store. Guilt filled his head as he walked around the store idly. He finally mustered up the courage to go back and get his son. 

But he was already long gone. Schlatt started to freak out. What if he got picked up by some fucking freaks? What if he's off getting shipped to some weirdos house? 

"Tubbo!!! Come out, Tubbo! Your old man's back from the store!" He called for him. 

"Toby!!!" 

That was the last time Schlatt had saw Tubbo for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I rlly hope you guys enjoy this! I've been thinking about writing this ever since dad!schlatt became popular and I finally got around to writing it! I may continue this into another part but for right now this is a stand alone thing.


End file.
